


Catnip Does What?!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kuro gets drunk on catnip, M/M, Mahiru has to deal with him, just general fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When Mahiru takes Kuro to the store with him, he didn't think anything would go wrong, but as always, something does.





	Catnip Does What?!

Mahiru could not believe this was happening. All he wanted to do was bring Kuro along with him to the store to get a few things, but when they passed the pet section, and some kid thought it would be funny to rip open a giant bag of catnip. Hearing the bag hit the floor, Mahiru went to pick it up right after the kid ran away laughing, but as he did, Kuro got the scent of the plant, and now the Eve was stuck with a cat that was almost screaming human words, and slurring out meows. Shoving his hand over Kuro's mouth, Mahiru shoved the Servamp back into his bag, and quickly went to warn an employee about the mess, before darting out of the store before anyone heard his "cat" talking. 

"Kuro! Shut up!" Mahiru hissed, snatching the drunk Servamp from his bag, and shoving his hand over the cat's mouth as Kuro kept babbling about who knows what. Blushing as he was getting weird looks from the people he passed, Mahiru growled, and hurried his pace as he noticed their shared apartment just up the road. Tearing into a run, the Eve listened as Kuro babbled about the squirrels flying, before he finally reached the stairs, and as he neared his door, he finally dropped Kuro. "Stay there! I need to dig out my key!"

"M-Mahiru! Look at the birds! T-they're swimming!" Kuro yelled out, trying to climb the railing to point at the birds. Quickly grabbing the Servamp as he finally got the door open, Mahiru swiftly tossed him in, and slammed the door shut. Landing on the floor, Kuro let out a little protest, before he poofed back into his human form. Taking a look at his Servamp, Mahiru noticed that he had a blush covering his cheeks and nose, and Kuro's red eyes seemed to be clouded. "M-Mahiru...why is it so dark...did the s-sun go to sleep?"

Rubbing his hand over his face, Mahiru turned on the lights to the apartment, and slipped off his shoes. Walking past his Servamp, the Eve turned around as he heard a thump, and watched as Kuro was on his back, trying to get his boots off. Feeling his eye twitch at the sight, Mahiru sighed, and walked over to the struggling Servamp, before removing the other's boots for him. Lining the footwear with his own, Mahiru stood back up, and helped the staggering vampire up as well. 

"Kuro. Go sit on the couch, I'm going to see how to get that stupid catnip out of your system...or a cat's system..." Mahiru muttered, thinking to himself as Kuro held onto his shirt as they walked towards the living room. Once Kuro was on the couch, Mahiru handed him his game device, before walking towards his Uncle's study. Once in the room, the Eve opened the internet, and looked up as much information as he could. Unfortuntely, the teen couldn't find too much on it, but with nothing in mind, he shut the computer off, before leaving the room. "Kuro? I couldn't find anything about how to get it out of your body...but maybe if you sleep it off, you'll feel like yourself when you wake up...Kuro?"

"Mahiru...the room is upside down...why?" Kuro asked, looking at his Eve, who was also upside down. Looking at Kuro, Mahiru pinched the bridge of his nose. The Servamp was literally laying on the couch with his legs on the back, and his head falling off of the cushions. Letting out a sigh, Mahiru couldn't help but smile, because who knew that Kuro would be kinda cute acting drunk like this? Walking over to the Servamp, the Eve helped him to sit properly, before he took his hand, and pulled him up. "Where are we going...why is the room spinning? Mahiru?"

Not saying a word, the Eve pulled the Servamp into his room, and shut the door. Letting go of Kuro's hand, Mahiru walked over to his bed, and fluffed up the two pillows, and pulled the blankets back. Removing his pants, the teen folded them up, before placing them back in his dresser. Noticing his Eve do this, Kuro looked down at his own clothing, before shakily shrugging off his jacket, and both his jeans and boxers. Turning around, Mahiru sputtered out in shock as he stared at his naked Servamp, before covering his eyes with a deep red blush.

"Kuro...we're just going to take a nap...please...pull your boxers back up," Mahiru whispered, and when the Servamp made a small noise, he pulled back his hand, and was thankful to see the other's black boxers back on his body. Sighing, Mahiru just beckoned Kuro over, and helped the Servamp lay down, so that he wouldn't roll off the bed before the Eve could get in. Once Kuro was in, Mahiru climbed in on the other side, and pulled the blankets up on both of them. Turning on his side, the Eve jumped slightly as he felt arms wrap around his waist, feet tangling with his, and a face on his back. "K-Kuro? What?!"

"S-so sleepy Mahi..." the Servamp whispered, nuzzling more into the warmth of Mahiru's back. Hearing this, Mahiru sighed, and decided not to scold him for the use of the unwanted nickname. Rolling his eyes, the Eve cuddled more into his Servamp, and smiled softly when the other's arms wrapped more tightly around his waist. Hearing a slightly hum, Mahiru felt Kuro's breathing start to even out, and when his breathing turned shallow, the Eve turned slightly to take a look at his face. Blinking, Mahiru took in the small smile the Servamp had on his sleeping face, before turning back around, and closing his own eyes. "...l-love my Mahi..."

"...Kuro..." Mahiru whispered, hearing the Servamp say that in his sleep. Letting his own smile rise, Mahiru rested his own hands on Kuro's, and let out a small breath. Feeling his own wave of sleep start to take him, Mahiru thought one last thing before his breathing matched Kuro's, and he fell into a warm and peaceful slumber. "I love you too...but this is the last time I’m taking you to the store with me for a while."


End file.
